FFcombat
In combat your goal is to defeat all opponents. For this to work the players each must deal damage to their targets, either with physical attacks, or other abilities. To hit an opponent with an attack, you must first hit their AC. To make a to hit check, the user rolls 3d6 + discipline. If he hits, he deals damage equal to 3d6 + relevant bonus dice + strength or instinct. If this surpasses the opponents Damage threshold, they are advanced one damage level. Damage level: There are 10 damage levels which present you with how badly your character is damaged instead of the more traditional hitpoints. They are as follows: Damage levels 1-3 are mild hampering effects, the character having taken a few hits but being able to continue fighting with no significant problems. Damage level 4 the character is winded and experiences a -1 penalty to all rolls and relevant stats including speed, Strength, DT, AC, and some fifth thing Damage level 5-6: The character is experiencing mild injury and fatigue, taking a -2 pentalty to all rolls and relevant stats. Power up attempts now require extreme effort (tenacity check) Damage level 7-8: The character is heavily injured and running on fumes, taking a -3 penalty to all rolls and relevant stats. Furthermore they can no longer power up, and transformation attempts require a Tenacity check. Damage level 9: The character is critically injured and on the verge of unconsciousness. They can no longer draw on their ki without extreme effort (tenacity check), and are unable to transform to higher states. The penalty increases to a -4 Damage level 10: The character is unconscious and on the verge of death. They can no longer take any action. For the purposes of determining DT and other defensive abilities, the penalty is now a -10. Even if your characters race is immune to the effects of a certain damage state, they are still considered IN that state. An unlimited energy android being in damage state 10 is still on the verge of death. ANY DAMAGE DEALT WHILE IN THIS STATE WILL KILL THE CHARACTER Actions in combat: Major - A major action is the largest action a character can take. A major action consumes 6 momentum and allows the character to use Level 6 and above techniques, or unleash a physical combo. Moderate - A moderate action is a single action that takes a deal of concentration. A character is able to fire one or two moderate actions in a round. A moderate action is usually an attack or activating a technique between levels 1 and 5. A moderate action consumes 3 momentum. Move - A move action allows you to move yourself up to speed x10 feet. A move action consumes 2 momentum. Minor - A minor action is something that takes very little effort to perform, but still isn't something yoru average couch potato can do without effort. A minor action consumes 1 momentum. Free action - An action that takes literally no effort to do. Like talking, or scratching your ass. A free action costs no momentum. How to determine Momentum: Momentum is the numeric representation of a fighters speed. To determine a fighters momentum, find who has the lowest speed. This number is the basis of the following formula. The lowest speed in this formula is X. X+0 = The lowest speed. This fighter ALWAYS has 6 momentum unless something changes it. X+1 = 7 momentum X+3 = 8 momentum X+6 = 9 momentum X+10 = 10 momentum X+15 = 11 momentum X+21 = 21 momentum X+28 = 22 momentum No fighter may ever have more than 22 momentum without modifiers or skills. Legendary and Dramatic Actions: Legendary actions - A legendary action occurs when a player rolls a result of 18 without modifiers. The player may select three dramatic modifiers from the list for dramatic actions on such an occurance. Dramatic actions - A dramatic action occurs when a player rolls a result of 16 without modifiers. They may select a single dramatic modifier to apply to their action. what i have for those so far: Unlock potential: Your latent potential awakens for the attack and the next round, but soon begins to sleep once more. This can not occur more than once per round. If another dramatic action is rolled before this fades, Unlock potential is extended another round instead of you choosing a different dramatic action. Sunder: You strike a piece of the foes equipment hard enough to break it until repaired. attached Technique: If you can afford to spend your ki pool to activate a technique, you may attach a technique of level 3 or lower. (which basically means you use it). The damage from the technique is applied on top of the damage from your dramatic action. Lasting Damage: You inflict a permanent damage level to the foe. Regardless of what would normally happen, the foe can not recover from the damage level you deal during this action. Rising spirit: You immediately regain spirit points of ki to your ki pool. Shake it off: You reduce your damage level by 2. Powerful blow: You propel the enemy strength x4 feet away from you in a straight line. Treat this as knockback. If you already have knockback, you knock the enemy back strength x6 feet instead.